


Worry and Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Worry and Relief

Bruce always is worried.  
Worried about losing control.  
Worried about losing his friends.  
But what he is most worried about,  
Is Clint on a mission.  
Alone.  
He is a little fine when Natasha is with him.  
But he still worries.  
Worries that Hulk cant protect Clint when he is far away.

So when Clint comes home,   
Bruce is relieved.   
He spends days with Clint.  
Sometimes helping him recover.  
Sometimes just to spend time together.   
He is less agitated when Clint is home.  
In his arms.   
He feels complete.   
They both do.


End file.
